


Translucent Pink Horror

by blitzenprancer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Horrorterrors - Freeform, It was all a dream., M/M, mild violence, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzenprancer/pseuds/blitzenprancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Their mouths melded together like blood and earth. They danced with each other with a practiced rhythm. Like something so natural that it didn’t ever need to be rehearsed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translucent Pink Horror

Karkat gasped for breath, tasting iron on his tongue as the ragged air pushed its way forcefully out of his lungs. He was moving at his absolute limit, yet he could still feel the rough tendrils licking at his heels and the nape of his neck. Several paranormal mouths clicked and chattered and screeched right behind the very openings of his ears. There were too many sounds. There were so many sounds. Grinding metal met with insectoid chitters to create a world that was neither right side up nor upside down; it was neither here nor there, neither living nor unliving, neither real nor imagined. The troll's clothes were as soaked with sweat as his cheeks were soaked with the translucent pink of his running tears. How long had he been at this for? It seemed like years. It seemed like a minute. His heart was pounding so hard he suspected it could fail at any minute. Or just burst. Karkat had been sprinting for so long that he could no longer even feel the ground underneath his feet. Actually, had he ever felt the ground to begin with? He chanced a glance down, and then gasped as he realized there was no ground to feel. He was suspended in an empty, black eternity with nothing around him but the tentacled beast hunting him down.

No matter how hard he tried, how fast he thought he was going, Karkat couldn't actually tell if he was moving or not. He was exerted, he was breathless, yet the thing swimming through the air inches behind his body would not cease. What if he stopped? What if he just quit? If it was as he suspected, and he wasn't making any progress anyway, it wouldn't matter a bit. In fact, he'd be able to take a break. Not that he thought he could take a break from the paralyzing fear coursing through his spine. It wanted to eat him. Devour him whole. Karkat didn't know how he could tell, but he knew. He knew it as a fact, but he felt his body begin to slow anyway. It probably wasn't able to grab him anyway. It would be okay. 

It wasn't okay. No more than three seconds following the decrease of Karkat's pace, his entire midsection was grasped and wound around by something that made his eyes widen and his breath stop. The appendage began to slowly drag the boy backwards, to what he could only imagine was a hungry, gaping maw. Adrenalin kicked in, and Karkat began to scream. He screamed obscenities, he screamed pleas, and he screamed denial. His sneakered feet kicked wildly to no avail. He could feel the creature's rotting breath on the nape of his neck, smelling like seafood left in the sun for a week.

All at once, his entire body was shoved backwards into the creature's mouth. However, where he expected to feel supple, slimy insides, he instead felt the slamming of his back into what felt like a concrete floor. His head had smacked into the hard surface upon impact, and Karkat's vision swam as he opened his eyes. From what he could tell, he was in a dark.. cave? The boy groaned and closed his eyes once more. He was no longer in immediate danger. Or, that was how it felt. The body-numbing fear that he had felt in the presence of the horrorterror was no longer plaguing his skin. He filled his lungs with cool air, held it for no longer than a second, and then released it slowly. It was as if he was a racehorse with a cruel master; it was like he had been forced and pushed to gallop with all his might and been made to face the whip when he did not comply. This was his first break in what might as well have been an eternity, and he was going to enjoy it. That is, until the toes of someone's foot kicked him sharply in the temple. 

"Ow, what the fuck!?" Karkat yelled thoughtlessly. 

"Get up, shitstain." A cool voice answered him. 

Gritting his teeth, Karkat opened his eyes one at a time. It took a few seconds to come into focus, but he eventually distinguished a dark figure standing above him. And.. this wasn't a cave, was it? It was a dimly lit room. Wincing, the troll turned his head to the side to see the window illuminating the otherwise pitch black space. Wherever he was, it was night time.

"Get up." 

A heel was roughly shoved into the side of Karkat's ribs. The troll coughed, surprised. Not wanting to be unfairly assaulted again, the boy drug himself to his feet and turned to face his visitor. The other being was humanoid, clad in black sneakers, sweats, and a long sleeved black shirt with.. with a cancer sign on it. Fuck. Karkat reluctantly raised his eyesight to take in... Yep. His own fucking face smirking back at him with derision. Just his luck. The one person he hated the most, come to greet him face-to-face. Annoyance rose inside of him. 

“What..” Karkat coughed again. “What do you want?” 

The other Karkat’s smirk dropped, and his eyelids became heavy. His look burned. It smoldered.

“No, the question is…” 

Suddenly, Karkat felt warm, moist air against the shell of his earlobe. 

“What do you want?” 

Somehow, the copy of himself had shifted to behind Karkat, and had his entire body hovering close enough for the boy to feel his red blood’s heat. The second troll breathed slowly, tortuously, onto the side of Karkat’s neck. The boy’s heart thudded thunderously in his chest. His breath came in short wheezes. He wasn’t used to having anyone so close to him. Or, at least, not in this way. This wasn’t at all like embracing his moirail. This wasn’t even comparable to the closest encounter he’d had with Terezi, even when he could still sometimes feel the ghost of her cool air skimming his lips. No, this was entirely different. A heated crimson flush rose from the base of his neck, up to the dark grey spatter of freckles decorating his low-set cheekbones. The other troll was doing nothing but breathing, yet Karkat felt as if he was in the midst of the most intimate act imaginable. He had only ever felt whispers of this sort of headiness. While locked away in his respite block, wrapped in a comforter, watching his romcoms, he had sometimes closed his eyes and shivered, wondering what it could be like to possess the kind of bonds that those in movies came across so easily. Now he knew. It was like a drug. Something he could see himself drinking in for the rest of his life. 

Soft fingertips, left untouched from lack of much physical work, grazed Karkat’s clothed hip through his shirt. The sudden contact, though gentle, was a shock, breaking him from his muddled reverie. One hand traced small circles on the fabric of his shirt, while the other inched its way to his lower belly. Suddenly, without warning, the bit of pudge on Karkat’s stomach was roughly squeezed. 

“You feel like a fucking marshmallow.” A gleeful voice jeered in his ear. 

Just like that, the ambience was shattered. Karkat swiveled around and roughly shoved his opponent away from him. What the hell was that about!? The troll thought to himself angrily. He opened his mouth to voice his opinion, but nothing came out. He tried again, to no avail. Unfortunately, this only made him more aggravated. He tried and tried to yell, to scream, to shout, to give this asshole a piece of his mind. The stupid bastard had ruined what could have possibly been the single most wonderful moment of his pathetic life, and for what? A cheap laugh? Rage and indignity boiled up his chest and into his throat. It boiled like lava, stung like bile. Breathing harder, faster, Karkat attempted again to force anything from his vocal chords. The troll facing him chuckled darkly, then laughed a little. Eventually he broke out into a fully disparaging guffaw, at the expense of Karkat’s turmoil. Karkat felt hot and damp and irritated everywhere, his stress causing him to sweat. Even his face was damp. He soon realized, with a helpful dose of self-hatred, that his eyes had begun to leak those translucent tears once again. 

“Need a tissue there, wriggler?” More laughter. 

Karkat couldn’t stand one more second of hearing that fucker’s voice. 

He stomped forward angrily, fists swinging by his sides. Other Karkat just continued with his mirth. The further he walked, the more enraged Karkat became. And, at the same time, his target appeared to be further away. He quickened his pace, from a fast walk, to a jog, to a run, and finally to a full-out sprint. He watched helplessly as the walls beside him distorted and stretched. The previously square room he had occupied was now a near-endless hallway. Of course, Karkat could see the end. And he could hear it too. He could hear it through the delightfully cruel noises continuing to come from the troll perched against the far wall. It should have been possible to cross to the other side. However, every force in the world seemed to be conspiring against the boy. He knew that he would never get there. Frustrated and desperate, the iron-blood tried once more to scream. This time, it came out. 

“Come over here and show me what the fuck you’re made of!” 

That wasn’t exactly what he meant to say. Sure he wanted to sock the guy right in his pretentious face, but Karkat was never really much of a physical fighter. He let his words do the biting.

The hallway ceased its shifting. The laughter stopped. The other troll’s facial features went blank, and then pinched. 

“Alright,” he said. “Since you’re so desperate for attention.” 

Quick, too quick for Karkat to comprehend, the hallway shot back to its original square. The other twisted his head to crack his neck both ways. He then brought both his hands up to about eye-level. Karkat was leveled with a glare that could melt metal. Before Karkat could ask what he was planning on doing, with his stupid arms up in the air like that, the second brought his hands together twice. The resounding noise echoed around the empty room for a second before, again, the space they shared shrunk itself even smaller. This time the Karkat felt the floor shift underneath his feet. It threw him off balance, and he stumbled. 

Stumbled face-first right into the punch the second threw at him. 

Knuckles made a dull thud against the supple flesh directly underneath Karkat’s left eye. The blow dazed him lightly, and he wasn’t sure what had happened for a second. However, he quickly reasoned it out. The asshole had purposefully manipulated the room so that Karkat’s side would shoot towards him, and all he would have to do was sort of toss his arm out there to land a solid hit. Well, Karkat didn’t have weird space-shifting powers. But he was more than happy, once confronted, to throw the second punch. 

With a scowl, he cocked back his right fist and let it fly right towards the fuckass’s delicately-curved nose. He landed the hit, and heard a very satisfying crunch. Other Karkat cursed in pain, losing his unaffected façade, and held his blood-covered face. At least, that’s what Karkat liked to imagine had happened. 

Instead, his hand was easily caught with another. His opponent used that grasp to shove Karkat back against the wall that had suddenly appeared behind him. His wrists were each grabbed by separate, unrelenting fingers which pinned them against the hard surface. Karkat went to yell again, only to discover that his voice was once more lost. 

“Meowbeast got your tongue?” Other Karkat chuckled. 

Indignant, the original kneed him in the groin. To his surprise (and rage), the other didn’t even flinch. He, instead, pressed himself closer against Karkat’s thigh. The copy looked up into Karkat’s eyes and sultrily wetted his lips. Just like magic, there it was again. That intimate feeling returned full force. Slow as the hours pass, the other began to grind his body against Karkat’s. Karkat forgot completely about his anger. His mind was foggy, bogged down as if he had partaken in one of Gamzee’s notorious soporific pies. All he could bring himself to think about were the sensation of the copy’s bulge against his outer thigh, and how the moonlight illuminated the dampness of his lips. 

“You want me, don’t you?” 

I want you.

Karkat heard both phrases at once, in his ears and in his head. They were both uttered in his voice, and he honestly couldn’t tell which one was said by whom. Warmth rushed to his cheeks. Bodies were repositioned. Bulge ground against bulge now, and mouths were but centimeters away. They shared the same appearance, the same space, the same air. It passed between their open lips, an even back-and-forth exchange of souls who shared everything. Eyelids closed. Necks leaned forward. Chapped lips touched. The kiss was not hesitant. It was not awkward. It was not rushed. It was warm. It was wet. It was perfect. 

Their mouths melded together like blood and earth. They danced with each other with a practiced rhythm. Like something so natural that it didn’t ever need to be rehearsed. It was open-mouthed and it was hot. It was passionate, but not overwhelmingly so. A controlled fire. A steady burn. 

The two stayed in that embrace for what felt like an eternity. They bobbed their heads, rocked their hips to their own shared heartbeat. It never slowed down, nor sped up. They were completely ensconced in the breathtaking moment. Although the pace never changed, Karkat could feel something building inside of his body. It started as a small ember, in the pit of his abdomen, yet soon grew to something much more. He loathed to pull away from.. from himself, but he had to. He had to know something. 

Karkat smoothly disconnected their lips with a small smack. The other opened his eyes, though only half-lidded, to look forward at him. He seemed to know what was coming. Of course he did. Everything which belonged to Karkat belonged to him. Karkat belonged to him. Karkat swallowed. He prepared to ask. 

“Do you love me?” 

There was a pause. All action lulled for a moment. The copy leaned in to ghost his lips over Karkat’s earlobe. 

“No.” 

Without warning, the copy took hold of Karkat’s collar, roughly yanked it aside, and buried his teeth in the supple flesh underneath. Skin gave way under his sharp fangs, and copper blood dribbled from the small wounds. That small trickle soon turned to a river. Then a flood. Karkat’s necked poured cherry red viscosity onto the floor, causing a sickening splatter noise. The blood kept coming. The room, now no longer any larger than a telephone booth, began to fill with the fluid. Karkat’s eyes teared. His injury did not hurt. However, his fear was great. As soon as the blood reached his collarbone, the one who had been holding him vanished. The only trace of him was echoing laughter in the small space that was not yet tainted with red. Karkat started to hyperventilate. 

“Come back! Let me go!” 

His voice laughed back at him. 

The blood reached his mouth, and he sputtered and choked on the metallic-tasting fluid. He felt the liquid rushing into his lungs, and he couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t do anything but sit there and sob and choke and cry and be so terrified that he couldn’t even think straight and—

Karkat woke with a start. His breaths shuddered, racking his body. He reached up with one hand to run it through his hair, another to rub at his eyes. Upon feeling wetness, he jerked his hand back and studied it intensely. It wasn’t blood. Just more pink tears.


End file.
